memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/It's a Trap!
On the otherside of the building the strike team is moving into the building after knocking out the guards and they enter the building, while Team Arrow moves as well and they each meet at the middle as Lex is sitting in a chair eating an apple as Colonel Rivers and her team enters first. Well if it's not the spy did you think that I knew that you weren't apart of Neta's ranks to feed information to Starfleet and Homeworld Command Lex says as he looks at Colonel Rivers. Then Team Arrow runs in as they each have their weapons trained on each other. We were here first he's our catch Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the team. Oliver (Green Arrow) has his bow trained on the strike team as does Typhuss (Red Arrow). This isn't right we were down at the bottom Oliver (Green Arrow) says as he looks at the strike team. Then a sound is heard and the strike team and Team Arrow are knocked out cold. Don't worry the gas won't kill you people Lex says as he looks at them. Inside a cell Typhuss without his Red Arrow mask wakes up as Colonel Rivers is rubbing her neck. Welcome back Captain Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss feels his face and shocked to find out his mask isn't with him as he turns to Colonel Rivers to ask her about the others. Colonel, where are the others? asked Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. I'm not sure it looks like the Alliance separated us Jessica says as she looks at Captain Kira. And Lex Luthor, you are going to have to keep my secret you can't tell anyone that I'm a vigilante says Typhuss as he looks st Colonel Rivers. Yeah sure as far as I'm concerned I'm in here with Red Arrow sir Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and smiles. Lex come out, you son of a bitch! yells Typhuss as he looks around. Colonel Rivers looks at him. He's not gonna come sir Colonel Rivers says as she looks at him. Typhuss walks around the cell. Damn it, I can't just sit here my sister is in this building says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. It's a level 12 force field I got it hey good looking why don't you come in here and let a pretty girl out Jessica says as she looks at the guard. He disengages the force field as Typhuss is on the otherside of it as he enters it Typhuss gives him the Vulcan neck pinch and he falls to the ground as Rivers takes his gun and heads out with Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Rivers. Typhuss finds his mask and puts it on and his hood he also finds his arrows and bow. Rivers gets her compression phaser rifle and phaser that is still in it's holster. All right let's find the others Colonel River says as she looks at Typhuss (Red Arrow). Typhuss (Red Arrow) looks at her. Let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She nods and they move out. Man this place is huge Jessica says as she looks at Typhuss (Red Arrow). He looks at her. You go that way and I will go this way look for Team Arrow says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. Colonel Rivers nods. Be careful Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the Captain. Typhuss smiles and goes off to find his team. Typhuss is searching for his team.